


Paroxysm

by SaraJaye



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Exploration, Exposure, F/M, Guilt, Teenagers, Temptation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't as if he'd never seen her skin before, but suddenly it has an effect on him that he didn't quite plan for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paroxysm

It wasn't like he'd never seen her skin before. They practiced waterbending in their underclothes all the time...granted, he liked what he saw, but he was usually too busy trying to learn the moves to think too much about it. Well, unless she got really close to him. And even then he always managed to force himself not to get distracted.

Her Fire Nation disguise didn't reveal much more than her underclothes did, in fact the sarong and the pants covered her sufficiently...below. Up top was a whole other story. Her shoulders bared by the skimpy top, her navel exposed by the low waist of the sarong, even the way the gold bracelets accented her dark skin.

The first time he'd seen her dressed like that, he thought she was beautiful. But day after day of seeing all that exposed skin was beginning to awaken new feelings in him.

_She's more than beautiful. She's...very, very attractive._ No, she was more than even attractive but he worried even thinking the word would seem perverted. They were still young, they had an invasion to plan and they were deep in enemy territory. No, now was the worst possible time to be thinking of her in that way.

So he tried to push those feelings aside. It was just her shoulders, only her navel. _You've seen her in less and managed to concentrate. Stay cool, Aang. Stay cool._

But her exposed flesh taunted him, as did all the little things she's always done. The way she twirled her hair, the way her top rode up when she raised an arm, the way she held her chopsticks. Her laugh, her walk, her scent, _everything._ At this point he was going to need a cold bath just to be in the same area as her.

So he took cold baths. He meditated. He reminded himself every hour on the hour that she was his friend, just like Toph, Sokka, Appa and Momo were. Okay, so he hadn't done an elaborate and passionate dance with anyone else...nor had they kissed him on the cheek later that night. Or twice before. Or held his arms and hands to help him master a basic bending stance, or-

"Aang?"

He yelped, tripping over his own feet and landing at hers. _Monkeyfeathers, even her feet are gorgeous!_ Grumbling, he picked himself up and took several deep breaths.

"Hey, Katara."

"Aang, are you okay? You've seemed a little out of it lately," Katara said. _Out of it_ was just the tip of the iceberg. _Heh, iceberg. Get it? Because she found me in one._

"I-I've just had a lot on my mind! Y'know, the invasion and all." He swallowed. "Really, it's...nothing." She frowned, placing a hand on his shoulder, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from yelping again.

"Aang, I don't think this is about the invasion. Actually..." She twirled her hair around her finger, in the way that never used to drive him crazy but made him want to jump on her and kiss the living daylights out of her right now. "I feel like you're trying to avoid me lately."

_Oh._ Katara wasn't known for her bluntness, so if she had to come right out and _say_ it... _well, it's true, isn't it? Because of the way you feel around her._

"Well..." He sighed. "Katara, it's not you, it's-" _Oh, the old it's-not-you-it's-me excuse, that'll go over great._ "It's complicated. I...you see, the thing is..." And her bare flesh was taunting him once again and logic and reasoning were fleeing fast. And before he realized what he was doing his lips were pressed against hers, his hands squeezing her arms. Only when she began to kiss back did he regain his senses and jerk away, guilt wracking him. "No, no, _no!_ Ugh, Katara, I am _so sorry,_ that was-"

She cut him off by pulling him into her tent, kissing him just as fiercely as he'd been kissing her just a moment ago. Her hands were everywhere, tugging at his clothes, in his hair...and this time when logic and reasoning fled, he simply let them. His hands caressed her bare shoulders, her clothed breasts, his tongue slipping into her mouth as she pressed her body against his.

"Katara," he gasped when they finally broke the kiss for air. "Katara, I-"

"Aang." She tossed his jacket aside, pressing her teeth to his collarbone, and neither of them spoke after that. He slipped his hand under the tight fabric of her top, stroking the softness of her breast while his other hand drifted towards her waist. Her hands tugged at his pants until he was exposed, her fingers closing around his erection. With a cry, he slipped his hand under her sarong and between her thighs; warmth and wetness met his probing fingers and he stroked her until she was bucking against him. When he pulled her top down to kiss her nipples her other hand caught in his newly-grown hair, holding his head tightly against her chest as her thighs tightened around his hand.

Sweat, desire, chills and electricity ran through his body; it was more intense than anything he could have imagined, even the dreams about what he knew the battle with the Fire Lord would be like even with the eclipse coming. She was warm and giving and he wanted to give her more and more and as her hand moved faster and faster everything became a blur around him. And then suddenly it was over, Katara screaming her release into his shoulder and Aang barely aware of his own fluid coating her hand.

When he finally had a hold of his senses again, guilt was the first thing that came to mind. _This was because I lost control of myself, what if Katara hates me for making her do this, what if-_

"Aang."

She was smiling. He looked down at his hand, coated in the wetness of her orgasm, at her hand coated with his. She'd kissed _him,_ let him touch her, let him undress her part of the way.

"I...I'd apologize, but..." He sighed. "I didn't want to say anything. I've known how I felt about you for a long time, but I know we're still young and we're in the middle of a war, and-"

"Me too." Katara blushed. "That is, I've liked you for a while now. Ever since we danced that night I've wanted more, but...well, like you said." She laughed. "I'm glad _you_ finally did something about it. I was going to, really! But you beat me to it, and, well...I'm glad."

"Good!" Relief flooded him, after all the stupid guilt and embarrassment he'd been feeling she really _had_ wanted this. "I'm just sorry I kind of pushed it on you like that, telling you might've been the better way to go."

"It would have," she said, "but it wouldn't have been nearly as much fun." Her face grew serious as she bent their fluids away with a flick of her wrist. "We can't do it again, though, not until after the invasion. As good as it felt, we have a mission to focus on."

"I know." Aang sighed. He didn't like it, but he knew as well as she did that defeating the Fire Lord had to come before all else. "Don't worry, I'll have better control of myself from now on."

"Good," she said, even as she looked a bit disappointed. She pulled her pants back on and straightened her top while Aang put the rest of his own clothes back on. "So...I guess this outfit was a good choice after all." He blushed. _She knew?_

"You should keep wearing it even after the invasion's over," he said, and they both laughed.


End file.
